An Explosive Situation
by suzie2b
Summary: Finding a needle in a haystack isn't easy


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**An Explosive Situation**

**By Suzie2b**

**After a hard half day's journey to the base at Medina, the four men of the Rat Patrol and their charge, volunteer courier Charley, got out of the jeeps and stretched wearily.**

**Charley looked up at the base's headquarters they'd stopped in front of with a sigh. "I shouldn't be too long."**

**Tully smiled. "We'll be right here waitin'. Then we can go to the mess hall."**

**Charley squared her shoulders and marched purposefully toward the entrance.**

**#################**

**No one noticed the young soldier because he pretty much looked like any other GI on base. He walked briskly towards headquarters, passed two jeeps that were parked outside before turning a corner to go down an alleyway.**

**After entering the building through an unlocked side door, the soldier headed for the staircase that led up to the second floor. However, when he got to the stairs, he came face-to-face with a young woman. He removed his helmet and bowed slightly before indicating with his hand that she should continue first. "After you."**

**The woman smiled brightly and said, "Thank you."**

**Then she started up with the soldier only two steps behind her. When she reached Colonel Lewis' office, she knocked as the soldier behind her walked on by. When she was beckoned to enter, she opened the door and went inside. Seconds later the soldier entered the Planning and Strategies room.**

**The lieutenant looked up from his paperwork and asked, "What can I do for you, private?"**

**He handed the lieutenant a piece of paper as he answered, "Captain Hollister sent me to pick up charts for the Keelhaul Mission, sir."**

**The lieutenant looked the orders over, then said, "All right, the others are out for lunch. Wait here while I get them."**

"**Thank you, sir."**

**As soon as the lieutenant was out of sight, the soldier opened his jacket and took three German hand grenades out of his belt. He quickly looked around to make sure he was alone before he armed them as one and set them in several waste cans around the room, then he hurried out the door and down the hallway.**

**#################**

**Charley sat quietly in a chair in front of Colonel Lewis' desk while he read the dispatch she'd brought him. When he refolded the paper and replaced it in the envelope, she asked, "Will there be an answer, sir?"**

**Lewis gave a nod. "Yes, it will be ready for you in the morning, Mrs. Pettigrew."**

**Charley stood up and began to say something when there was an explosion in the hallway. She followed the colonel to the door and they stepped out into the hall. Debris was everywhere and smoke was filling the air.**

**Men came from everywhere with fire extinguishers. Colonel Lewis turned Charley toward the stairs and said, "Get out of here!"**

**As she started to do what she was told, Charley noticed a soldier at the top of the staircase. He stopped and turned with a grenade in his hand. After he armed it, he set it on the floor and quickly went down the stairs.**

**Charley gasped, turned back to the colonel, and pushed him back into his office. "Look out!"**

**#################**

**Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully heard the first explosion, but wasn't sure where it came from. As the second one went off, they saw people begin to rush out of headquarters.**

**As they got to the doors against the flow of people, black smoke was beginning to fill the lower floor. Troy grabbed one of the soldiers as he passed and asked, "Where did it happen?"**

"**Upstairs! But you can't go up there! Half the staircase is gone!"**

**Tully looked at the smoke now pouring through the doors and whispered, "Charley…"**

**Then they heard someone yell, "Get some ladders!"**

**Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully hurried back out towards the street and looked up at the second floor. Office windows were open and people were crawling out onto the roof through the black smoke. And two of the last were Charley and Colonel Lewis.**

**As men and women began to file down the ladders, the firefighting equipment arrived on scene.**

**Tully and Moffitt were at the bottom of one ladder assisting people who were streaked with black soot. Tully watched as Charley made her way down, then took her into his arms and walked away.**

**He set her on her as she coughed for a minute. Then Tully put his hands on Charley's cheeks and gently tilted her head up to look at him. "Are you okay?"**

**Charley gave a nod, coughed again, and said, "I'll be all right."**

**As Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch joined them, Tully asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"**

**Charley shook her head slowly. "All I know is first the Planning and Strategies room exploded … then there was another one at the top of the stairs."**

**Troy asked, "Did you see anything or anyone out of the ordinary beforehand?"**

"**No, and I was in Colonel Lewis' office when the first explosion went off. We were in the hallway when…"**

**Tully gently prodded. "When what?"**

**Charley had suddenly remembered the man at the top of the stairs. "The colonel had just told me to get out and I turned towards the stairs. There was a guy standing at the top, like he was about to go down. Then he turned … he had a German hand grenade in his hand." She looked horrified as she continued, "He armed it and set it on the floor and left. I barely had time to push the colonel back into his office."**

**Just then Colonel Lewis walked up to them with an aide following close behind. The four men saluted and the soot covered colonel said, "Thank you, Mrs. Pettigrew. Normally I wouldn't have been too happy about being shoved like that, but I'm glad you did."**

"**You're very welcome, sir."**

"**The files, please."**

**Charley had forgotten she was carrying some important paperwork the colonel had her carry out of his office. She quickly retrieved the files from her satchel and handed them to Colonel Lewis, who then added them to the stack the aide already held.**

**Lewis then looked back at them and said, "Do you think you can find out who did this, Sergeant Troy?"**

**The sergeant said, "There isn't much to go on, sir."**

**Moffitt said, "Charley may have seen who did it though."**

**Lewis said, "My people and I are going to be very busy putting things right here. I would appreciate it if you could see your way to heading the investigation."**

**Troy sighed thoughtfully. "All right, colonel. We'll see what we can find out."**

"**The base MPs are at your disposal, sergeant. Talk to Captain Terry."**

"**Thank you, sir."**

**After Colonel Lewis walked away with his aide, Troy said, "Tully, you and Hitch take the jeeps to the motor pool, then get us some quarters and let Charley get cleaned up. Moffitt, you and I will go find this Captain Terry. We'll meet in the mess hall in two hours."**

**#################**

**What no one noticed was the man dressed in an American GI uniform standing on a corner watching what was going on. As people were racing passed him to get to headquarters, he turned and calmly walked the other way looking quite satisfied.**

**#################**

**When Troy and Moffitt walked into the mess hall, they quickly spotted their men and a cleaned up Charley having lunch. The sergeants got their food and joined them.**

**As they sat down, Hitch asked, "Did you locate Captain Terry?"**

**Troy settled in the chair next to his driver. "Yeah, he's going to put extra guards on the gates and have a couple of details sweep the base. If this guy is still here, they should be able to find him."**

**Tully asked, "What are we gonna do, sarge?"**

"**We heard that the lieutenant that was working in Planning survived. Moffitt and I are going to the hospital to see if we can talk to him. I want you and Hitch to do a sweep of your own. You two know how to get in and out of places the captain's MPs won't think to look at."**

**Charley set her cup of tea down. "What about me?"**

**Moffitt, who was sitting next her, replied, "Did you get a look at the man's face before he fled?"**

"**Actually, I've been thinking about him. I pretty sure I nearly bumped into him at the bottom of the stairs. I got a good look at him then."**

"**Good. If you wouldn't mind writing out a detailed description of him, it would be very helpful."**

**Charley nodded. "Sure, I can do that."**

**That evening she wrote out everything she could remember about the young man she'd nearly run into at the bottom of the stairs. And now she was positive he was the one with the grenade. Moffitt had it before Charley turned in for the night with Tully.**

**#################**

**After picking up the reply the next morning, Tully walked with Charley to the motor pool. As they entered, they saw a private leaning on a jeep, obviously waiting for his charge. Tully stopped and said, "Sorry we're not taking you back."**

**Charley smiled. "So am I, but it can't be helped. I have to get this dispatch back to Captain Boggs and you and the guys have an investigation to do."**

**Tully sighed and quickly kissed her on the lips. Then they walked hand-in-hand to the waiting jeep. As Tully saw to it that Charley got comfortably into the passenger seat, he began to warn the driver about what would happen to him if anything happened to Charley.**

**Tully watched the jeep leave the motor pool with a slightly nervous driver at the wheel. Satisfied, he then went to meet up with his unit.**

**He found them in the mess hall finishing up their breakfasts and sat down with a cup of coffee.**

**Troy asked, "You better grab something to eat. We have work to do."**

**Tully sipped the strong, hot liquid, then said, "Ate breakfast with Charley before picking up her package and going to the motor pool."**

**Moffitt smiled. "She got off all right then?"**

"**Yep."**

**Hitch asked jokingly, "Did you have your usual 'talk' with her driver?"**

**Tully gave a nod. "Had to. Never seen him before."**

**Troy said, "Hitch told us you two didn't find anything on your sweep yesterday."**

"**Nothing outta the ordinary, sarge, but we're gonna keep trying. Did you and Moffitt get to talk to the lieutenant?"**

**Moffitt said, "Lieutenant Brand was in surgery when we got there. We were told he was in critical condition when he was brought in. We're going to check on him this morning first thing."**

**Troy looked at his privates and said, "You two check out supply. If this guy hits again, he may try to take out our ammo."**

**Hitch put his empty coffee mug on the tray in front of him and said, "Well, are you ready to get going, Tully?"**

**The private put his mug on Hitch's tray as he stood. "Ready as I'm ever gonna get."**

**#################**

**Hitch and Tully started by going to talk to Captain Terry. They found him in his office at the stockade.**

**Hitch asked, "Have your men had any luck, sir?"**

**Captain Terry replied, "Nothing yet. It could be the bomber left the base and is long gone by now."**

"**Sergeant Troy doesn't think so, sir."**

"**Oh really?"**

**Tully said, "He doesn't think a guy would take the chance to come here just to blow up one thing with a grenade, captain."**

**Terry questioned, "So, Sergeant Troy thinks this person will strike again?"**

"**Yes, sir."**

"**Does the sergeant have an idea 'where' he might strike next?"**

**Hitch said, "Supply, sir. Take out our ammunition and we don't have much to fight with."**

**Tully added, "Troy told us to check it out first thing, captain."**

**Terry looked thoughtful and shook his head. "No, I'll send a detail over there right away. They'll know the building better." He then handed a piece of paper with a hand drawn map on it to Hitch and said, "This is a basic map of the Arab quarter. You two can start your search there."**

**Hitch looked at it as Tully leaned over to look at it. "Yes, sir."**

**#################**

**Troy and Moffitt walked over to the hospital only to discover that Lieutenant Brand was still unconscious with burns over sixty-five percent of his body. If he survived and as soon as he was stable enough, he was to be transferred to a British military hospital at Bristol, England.**

**Troy sighed, "It's very important that we talk to him about what happened. If he comes around and is lucid enough to talk, could you send for us?"**

**The nurse said, "I'll see what I can do, sergeant."**

**Outside, Moffitt asked, "Where would you like to start?"**

**Troy replied, "Let's go see if we can talk to Colonel Lewis. We have next to nothing at the moment, but he's going to want to be kept up to date."**

**#################**

**Hitch and Tully were on their way to the Arab quarter when they heard an explosion. Their first thought was supply, but it wasn't big enough to be the ammo dump. When they turned, they saw a plume of smoke rising from the direction of the mess hall.**

**Hitch and Tully ran toward the smoke and found that it was indeed the mess hall – specifically the kitchen. They pushed their way through the escaping soldiers to get inside, but were pushed back by the smoke.**

**Hitch asked one of the GI's, "Anyone badly hurt?"**

"**Only the cook and his men. Don't know how bad though."**

"**Has anyone contacted medical?"**

"**I heard a couple guys say they'd go and they took off."**

**Tully asked, "Where's the cook?"**

**The GI pointed. "Over there somewhere."**

**Hitch and Tully began to wade through the growing crowd when they heard Troy's voice yelling their names. They waited for the sergeants to catch up.**

**Troy asked, "Any idea how it happened?"**

**Hitch said, "Not yet. We were just going to talk to the cook and his men."**

**The cook, who wasn't badly injured, was helping to attend to his more seriously injured men while waiting for medics to arrive.**

**Troy asked the cook, "How did it happen?"**

"**I'm not sure really. We were starting the cleanup from breakfast. I told Private Gomez to start cleaning one of the ovens so we could use it for lunch. Next thing I know … there's an explosion."**

**Moffitt asked, "Where is the private?"**

**The cook pointed to a young man lying on the ground covered with a blanket. "He didn't make it. First headquarters, now this. What's going on?"**

**Troy said, "That's what we're trying to find out."**

**As the four man unit walked away, the base fire brigade and medics were beginning to arrive on scene. When they were out of the crowd and away from the confusion, Troy stopped and questioned, "Why the kitchen?"**

**Tully suggested, "A distraction?"**

"**Could be. Have you and Hitch checked out supply yet?"**

"**Captain Terry said he'd send a detail over there to check the place out. He sent us to the Arab quarter with a map."**

**Troy gave a nod. "Okay, let's go over to supply and see what we can find out."**

**They hurried over to supply and found Captain Terry outside. "What happened, sergeant?"**

"**Someone blew up the kitchen, captain."**

"**Well, I know we don't have the best cooking here, but I wouldn't think it worthwhile to blow the kitchen up."**

**Moffitt asked, "Have your men checked supply for any explosives that shouldn't be there, sir?"**

**Terry nodded. "They're finishing up now. There's been nothing unusual as of yet. When I heard the explosion, I sent half of the detail to check it out."**

**Troy said, "You might consider leaving a couple of your men here to keep an eye on things, captain."**

"**Good idea. I'll do that."**

**Troy then turned to Hitch and Tully and said, "Go on over to the Arab quarter. Check every nook and cranny. This guy is here somewhere."**

**Hitch asked, "Where are you and Moffitt going to be?"**

"**We're going to update the colonel."**

**#################**

**Not too far away from where the explosion took place stood a GI. He was leaning against the building across the street. People were rushing around as help arrived, but no one noticed him. After a few minutes he gave a small, satisfied smile, pushed himself away from the wall, and sauntered away.**

**#################**

**Hitch and Tully walked across the base and into the Arab quarter. Hitch folded the map and put it in his shirt pocket – for what they were doing they really didn't need it right away.**

**The privates strolled through the streets checking each of the few GIs they saw against the description Charley had given – About 5'6", slim build, dark eyes, light complexion with sandy hair. He wore a U.S. regulation uniform and an army issued steel helmet. Charley stated, "The uniform appeared neat and clean. Like he hadn't been wearing it for long and his boots were barely scuffed."**

**Tully thought again about the description, then said, "You know, I hate to say it, but this guy Charley saw could be any one of those guys we've passed."**

**Hitch agreed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. In uniform we all look pretty much alike. I'm glad to have my kepi. At least I stand out."**

"**And the thing about his uniform looking fairly new…"**

"**The only time we get a new uniform is when the two we have turn into rags or when an officer notices."**

**Tully said, "It doesn't take long before it turns into a permanently rumpled look no matter what you do."**

**Hitch said, "So, this guy is either new to the army and North Africa or he's an imposter."**

**They looked at each other and Tully said, "Could be he doesn't want to be here and is taking his frustrations out by blowing things up."**

"**Or he's a German sent to systematically tear down the base's defenses ahead of an attack."**

**Tully sighed. "Either way it's like looking for a needle in a haystack."**

**Hitch nodded as another soldier walked by. "We're not having any luck here on the streets. This guy is probably holed up in a basement or something. Some place he can easily get in and out of without being noticed."**

"**I saw a few boarded up buildings and outside doors to basements. We can start with those."**

**#################**

**Troy and Moffitt found Colonel Lewis in his temporary office – one of several shared tents set up outside headquarters.**

**Lewis looked up at the sergeants when they were standing in front of his desk. "I got word that it was the kitchen that got hit this time. Any injuries?"**

**Troy said, "The cook and his crew were the only one's hurt, sir … and one man was killed."**

"**Anything new on who's doing this?"**

"**No, colonel. Captain Terry's men are doing continual sweeps of the base. Guards have been doubled at the gates and at supply."**

**Lewis said, "So you think our supplies are at risk."**

"**Moffitt said, "If the ammo dump is destroyed, there would be little to defend the base with if the Germans mount an attack, sir."**

"**Logical." Lewis glanced around and asked, "Where are your two men, sergeant?"**

**Troy replied, "In the Arab quarter, sir."**

"**The Arab quarter? What are they doing there?"**

"**Looking for our bomber, colonel. This guy needs a place where he can hide himself and whatever bomb making material he has with him."**

**Lewis nodded. "I see. Well, get on with the search, sergeant. I want this person found before another building is attacked."**

**#################**

**Tully borrowed an axe to pry open the door of the first boarded up building. Inside, it smelled heavily of smoke and charred wood. There had obviously been a fire and the owners chose to abandon it rather than try to rebuild.**

**Next there was an outside entrance to a basement. The rusted lock told them that no one had touched it for a long time. Hitch and Tully spent hours checking the many basement doors and the few abandoned buildings without success.**

**It was the middle of the afternoon. Hitch and Tully were tired and hungry, and about ready to call it quits when Hitch said, "You know we're being followed, don't you."**

**Tully gave a nod. "Noticed him a while back."**

"**Wonder what he's doing."**

"**Why don't we find out?"**

**Hitch and Tully kept moving until they came to an alley. They suddenly slipped into it and flattened themselves against one wall in the shadows.**

**As soon as the Arab turned the corner, Tully grabbed him, turned, and pushed his back against the wall with a hand on either side of his head. "Why're you following us?"**

"**Please, Effendi! You are apparently seeking something…"**

**Hitch hissed, "Answer the question."**

**The Arab swallowed hard against his fear. "I believe I know what you are looking for."**

**Tully growled, "And what's that?"**

"**A man dressed like you. He has been hiding in a broken down house at the edge of town. I have seen him a few times acting strange."**

**Hitch asked suspiciously, "Strange how?"**

**The Arab said quickly, "It is strange that he does not live on your American army base."**

"**He's right about that."**

**Tully straightened up and put his hands at his sides. "Show us this house."**

**Hitch and Tully followed the Arab to the house. They stood across the street in an alley and Hitch asked, "You're sure no one should be inside?"**

**The Arab nodded. "The man of the house died suddenly and his family was forced out a long time ago. The house has sat empty ever since."**

**Tully got a coin from a pocket and handed it to the Arab. "Thanks for your help. Take this and go."**

**When the Arab was gone, Hitch said, "Should we check it out?"**

**Tully said, "We should go report to sarge. We aren't even armed."**

"**We have to find out if this is what we're looking for before reporting it."**

**Tully shrugged. "Yeah. Okay, let's do it."**

**They crossed the street and checked the door. It wasn't locked, so they went inside. They could make out in the dim light that filtered through a single dirty window that this was the only room and was empty.**

**Hitch said in a low voice, "There's nothing here. It doesn't even look like anyone's been sleeping here."**

**Tully started to move around the room and clicked on his small penlight. He shined it on the walls and ceiling. Then his foot caught on something and he looked down. "Hey, look at this."**

**Hitch walked over as Tully bent down. "What is it?"**

**Tully gabbed a handle and pulled. "A trapdoor."**

**Hitch retrieved his own light from a pocket and said, "This could be it."**

**Tully settled the door on the floor. The small flashlights pierced the blackness below, but didn't reveal anything. "Doesn't look like anyone's home."**

**Hitch sat on the floor and stepped onto the ladder. "I'll check it out." He quickly went down and seconds later called, "You need to see this, Tully."**

**Tully went down and added his light to Hitch's. Then he let out a low whistle at what he saw and said, "This has to be it."**

**There were explosives, grenades, and a radio – all with German markings.**

**#################**

**The door to the house opened and a man dressed as a GI walked in. He immediately noticed the opened trapdoor and knew he hadn't left it that way. He silently slipped across the room and looked down. There were two points of lights moving around and muffled voices.**

**He quickly went back to the door and reached out and around before coming back with a slender iron bar about four feet long. As he moved further into the shadows of the room, he could hear someone coming up.**

**#################**

**As Tully climbed out of the basement, he said, "We'd better get outta here before this guy comes back."**

**When Tully was up and out, he turned to watch Hitch climb the ladder. And then there was a sudden shock of pain and he went down.**

**Hitch heard a loud clank followed by a thud. He looked up as he began to climb and started, "Tully…"**

**Just as Hitch reached the top and put his head through the opening, his flashlight beam reflected off something coming at him. He was just able to duck in time and reached up to grab the bar. Hitch pulled with all his might with one hand while hanging on to the ladder with the other.**

**Hitch heard someone say, "Whoa!" Then there was a stumbling sound before the person tumbling passed him to hit the ground at the bottom of the ladder. Hitch scrambled up and out, quickly closing the trapdoor and securing it by bracing the iron bar between the trapdoor and the wall.**

**Then Hitch rushed to Tully's side. He rolled his friend onto his back and used his flashlight to check him out. There was a low moan and Hitch asked, "You with me, Tully?"**

**The private slowly opened his eyes and blinked. "What happened?"**

**Hitch smiled slightly, relieved that his friend was again conscious. "I can't be positive, but I'd be willing to guess you got hit upside the head by the guy that's in the basement."**

**Tully sat up slowly with Hitch's help. His world began to spin and he put his hand on the right side of head. "Ow."**

"**Just sit still for a minute."**

**Then they heard the trapdoor as someone pushed up on it. It didn't budge. The sounds became more frantic as he realized he was locked in.**

**Tully said, "Maybe we better get going. Go find Troy, Moffitt, and the MPs."**

**Hitch agreed and helped Tully to his feet. "Just go slow. We've got plenty of time."**

**#################**

**Hitch and Tully moved through the streets and back to base, walking faster as they neared headquarters. They found Troy and Moffitt talking to Captain Terry outside one of the tents being used as temporary headquarters.**

**Hitch said, "We found him, sarge."**

**Troy looked at his two men. "Where?"**

"**An abandoned house in the Arab quarter."**

"**You're sure it's the guy?"**

**Hitch said, "We found a cache of explosives and grenades. There's a radio too. It all has German markings."**

**Troy asked, "Is he there now?"**

**Hitch nodded. "Locked in the basement."**

**Captain Terry asked, "Where is this house?"**

**Hitch remembered the map in his pocket and got it out to show the captain where the house was.**

**Moffitt looked at Tully, who looked dazed and in pain. "Are you all right, Tully?"**

"**That guy hit me in the head before I knew he was there."**

"**I trust you had your helmet on?" Tully nodded slowly and carefully and Moffitt said, "Perhaps you should go to medical."**

**Tully sighed. "I will, but I want to see this through to the end first."**

**Captain Terry said, "All right, I'll go get some of my men and meet you there."**

**The captain hurried away as the Rat Patrol headed for the Arab quarter.**

**#################**

**Troy and Moffitt followed the privates as Hitch related what had happened. They turned the corner and Hitch pointed as he said, "There it is."**

**All of a sudden there was a terrific explosion and the four Allies ducked for cover.**

**Debris rained down on the street and beyond. When it stopped, they stepped out to survey what was left. The house was a pile of smoldering rubble.**

**Tully frowned. "He blew himself up."**

**Moffitt said, "He chose death over captivity."**

**As locals began to arrive on the scene, Troy said, "You said there was a radio in there…" Hitch nodded silently. "Maybe he got a message out before he lit the fuse."**

**Hitch shook his head. "We disabled it while we were down there, sarge."**

**Tully took two radio tubes out of a pocket and handed them to Troy. "Won't work without these."**

**Captain Terry and his men pushed through the growing crowd and demanded, "What in the Sam Hill happened?"**

**Moffitt replied, "Apparently, our perpetrator chose to blow himself up rather than become a POW, captain."**

"**Are you sure he didn't escape first?"**

**Hitch said, "Anything's possible, sir, but I doubt it."**

**Terry said, "I won't be satisfied until I see a body."**

**Troy said, "Good luck with that, captain. If this guy was at ground zero, there's not going to be much left."**

**Tully stumbled forward and would have fallen if Moffitt hadn't been there to catch him. The private quietly said, "I think I need to lay down."**

**Moffitt said, "You probably have a concussion."**

**Troy nodded his agreement. "Let's get him to medical."**

**With Moffitt holding Tully on one side and Hitch doing the same on the other, they headed off to get their wounded man some medical help, leaving Captain Terry to take charge of things.**

**#################**

**On the corner where the Rat Patrol had been when the house exploded stood a man in an American uniform. No one appeared to take notice of him. He watched the locals run by to see what had happened, then Captain Terry and his men when they arrived.**

**He stood there for some time before he turned and walked away. The look on his face was one of anger, knowing his mission had failed.**


End file.
